Check My Soul
by Karasu Uchiha
Summary: Apapun itu, dimanapun kau berada, kita memandang dengan bola mata penderitaan. Aku yakin kita bisa bertemu kembali. RnR Please :Read and Review:


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author fanfiction : Karasu Uchiha**

**Beta Reader : Rievectha Herbst**

Tujuh tahun pun berlalu semenjak perang dunia ninja ke-4. Kemenangan dari pihak Shinobi menimbulkan semangat persaudaraan antar kelima desa. Kekalahan dan kematian Tobi, Kabuto, dan para pasukannya mungkin hanya sementara. Di kemudian hari, tak ayal memungkinkan akan muncul orang-orang seperti Tobi. Lalu kedamaian pun juga akan menyertai desa lain.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana seluruh klan Uchiha tewas dalam pembunuhan yang menyisakan Sasuke dan Itachi pada waktu itu. Tapi klan Uchiha yang tersisa sekarang hanya Sasuke seorang. Walau dia telah berjasa mengalahkan Kabuto, tapi Sasuke tetap memilih menjadi seorang ninja pelarian. Dia juga sadar akan kesalahannya pada masa lalu.

Pagi yang cerah, matahari yang menyinari tiap sudut rumah desa Konoha seperti sebuah cermin yang memantulkan segalanya. Tampak seorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan memakai jaket kerudung yang menutupi kepala berjalan di tengah keramaian desa Konoha pagi itu. Dia berjalan menuju tempat pemakaman dengan membawa segenggam bunga yang baru saja dibelinya. Dia terkejut karena di makam yang ia datangi terdapat juga bunga. Dia penasaran, siapa yang meletakkan bunga ini? Padahal klan Uchiha tinggal dia seorang.

"Ayah, Ibu, terima kasih engkau telah melahirkanku. Kakak walau kau selalu berbohong padaku, aku tahu kau selalu menyayangiku. Setelah ini pun aku akan memulai perjalanan kehidupan baruku. Aku juga akan meninggalkan desa ini," gumam Sasuke sambil meletakkan buket bunga pada makam kedua orang tuanya.

Kemudian, Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan makam. Di tengah keramaian kota, Sasuke berpapasan dengan Ino dan Hinata. Dia tak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ino, apa kau melihat Sakura?" tanya Hinata pada Ino.

Sambil berpikir Ino menjawab, "Hmm ... kalau tidak salah dia tadi baru saja beli bunga di tokoku, memang ada perlu apa?"

"Ah, ti-tidak. Dia dipanggil Naruto-_kun_ soalnya. Nanti kalau bertemu dia tolong bilang padanya, ya," jawab Hinata.

"Semenjak jadi Hokage, dia jadi seenaknya saja, huh!" ucap Ino seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa kau tahu, Hinata? Tadi ada orang aneh yang memakai pakaian serba hitam membeli bunga di tokoku. Jangan-jangan ...," lanjut Ino sambil berpikir siapa orang itu.

Mereka tak menyadari bahwa mereka baru saja berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura ... bunga ...," gumam Sasuke yang sepertinya menyadari sesuatu. Lalu kembali menlanjutkan langkahnya.

Sepasang bola mata sewarna batu _onyx _ itu menatap ke arah patung-patung Hokage. "Tak kusangka si bodoh itu jadi Hokage."

.

.

Di tempat kediaman Hokage.

Seorang laki-laki berpakaian putih berdiri di depan kaca jendela memandang desa dengan mata menerawang, desanya terlihat damai dan ia harus selalu menjaga kedamaian itu.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. "_Chakra_ ini tidak salah lagi adalah _chakra_ Sasuke. Dia sudah kembali."

"Lapor, Hokage. Ada seorang penyusup di desa. Mungkin sekarang ini dia sedang berkeliaran," ucap ANBU yang baru saja muncul di ruangan Hokage.

"Iya. Aku tahu. Pantau terus penyusup itu, jika dia melakukan hal berbahaya langsung tangkap dan bawa padaku," ucap Hokage.

_BRAKKK_ ...

Pintu dibuka secara paksa oleh seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan Hokage tanpa permisi.

"Pergilah. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi," perintah Hokage pada ANBU itu agar segera pergi.

Setelah ANBU itu pergi, Hokage mengalihkan pandangannya pada tamu yang baru saja masuk dengan tidak sopan.

"Hei, Naruto! Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya perempuan itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Hehehe ... Sakura-_chan, _seenggaknya masuk ruanganku harus ketuk pintu dulu." Naruto menyengir melihat Sakura.

"Sudah. Langsung saja mau bicara apa? Tak usah basa-basi. Ada pekerjaaan yang harus kulakukan di rumah sakit," timpal Sakura.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan—" ucap Naruto.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Sang surya telah digantikan dengan sang bulan. Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat kediamannya dulu. Dia hendak mencari sesuatu. Tapi yang dia cari belum juga ia temukan.

_Sial! Kenapa tidak ada? Jangan-jangan dia mengambilnya? _pikir Sasuke. Dia masih terus mencarinya hingga membuat kediamannya sedikit berantakan.

.

Di tempat kediaman Hokage.

"Lama tidak bertemu Naruto," ucap Sasuke sambil menghunuskan pedang ke leher Naruto yang sedang tertidur,

"Eh ? A-apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang menghunuskan pedang ke lehernya. Sontak ia bangun dari tidurnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura! Di mana kau letakkan gulungan yang ada di rumahku? Bukankah kau yang mengambilnya?" tuduh Sasuke.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Akan kujelaskan. Tapi, sebelum itu turunkan pedangmu!" Pinta Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu soal gulungan itu. Mungkin Sakura yang mengambilnya. Karena yang membersihkan rumahmu adalah Sakura. Sasuke, apa kau tidak mau tinggal di Konoha?" ucap Naruto sambil membuka lemarinya.

"Hn. Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke pada saat Naruto memberikan dua buah lembaran kertas berwarna putih.

"Terimalah. Ini adalah sertifikat yang diakui lima pemimpin desa yang mengikuti perang. Dengan itu, kamu bisa pergi ke mana pun. Ya, ke negeri barat atau ke mana saja," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke terlihat ragu tetapi kemudian dia mengambilnya.

"Apa kamu serius meninggalkan dia? Kalau kali ini kamu tinggalkan dia lagi ... begitu kamu pulang, mungkin dia sudah jadi istriku. Aku serius," ucap Naruto lagi mencoba sedikit mengubah pikiran sang Uchiha itu.

"Hn."

"Kamu yakin? Benar-benar tak akan menyesal?" tanya Naruto untuk meyakinkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn. Bangunlah desa ini dengan baik dan ciptakan kedamaian yang kau inginkan," ucap Sasuke.

"Manusia tak berperasaan."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuatnya tersentak. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa seperti dicubit. Kemudian Sasuke merenung memikirkan apa yang dia katakan dulu pada seorang gadis.

.

_Flashback on: _tujuh tahun yang lalu_._

Di perbatasan Konoha.

"Aku akan menunggumu," ucap gadis itu teguh dengan pendiriannya.

"Tak perlu menunggu. Mungkin aku tak akan kembali," jawab laki-laki itu sambil memunggungi gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Akan kutunggu sampai kapan pun," ccap gadis itu lagi—_keukeuh_—mencegah kepergian laki-laki yang ia sangat cintai.

**Apa yang kau katakan ketika kita berpisah?**

**Kata-kata melayang di udara dan tak bias kuraih.**

**Kutahu impian dan keinginanku hanyalah ilusi.**

**Namun aku tak bisa melepasmu.**

**Aku tak bisa mendengarnya. dia bilang "Terima kasih"**

_Flashback off_

.

"Naruto, kau ini, kan Hokage. Mengapa seperti ini rumahnya? Jelek. Berantakan dan jorok." Sasuke mengejek rumah Naruto yang masih sama seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu saat Naruto belum menjadi Hokage.

"Apa kau bilang? Ngajak berkelahi, ya? Kalau saat pertarungan waktu itu aku tidak kehabisan _chakra_, aku pasti menyeretmu ke Konoha."

"Sudahlah, baik masa ini maupun masa lalu, kau tetap tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku," ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan kediaman Hokage.

Saat perang usai, Sasuke dan Naruto melakukan pertarungan yang mereka janjikan sebelumnya. Pertarungan itu pun dimenangkan Sasuke.

"Gara-gara bertemu si bodoh itu, aku hampir lupa tujuanku yang semula," gumam Sasuke yang meloncat dari atap rumah ke rumah yang lain.

Sasuke sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Rumah yang tidak begitu megah tapi sangat sederhana. Kemudian Sasuke masuk ke ruang lantai dua rumah itu melalui jendela. Keadaan rumah itu sangat gelap karena lampunya dimatikan. Sepertinya Sasuke sangat pengalaman sekali memasuki rumah orang tanpa si penghuni rumah menyadarinya. Pertanyaannya, rumah siapakah itu? Sepertinya dia sering masuk rumah itu lewat jendela lantai dua.

.

.

Sinar bulan dan bintang menyinari seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur. Sasuke melihat dengan saksama gadis itu. Tanpa disadari, perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke mendekat ke arah wajah gadis yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Kemudian ia naik ke atas ranjang lalu mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat lagi untuk mencium gadis itu. Dia menutup matanya untuk mempertajam indra penciumannya agar bisa menikmati aroma harumnya gadis itu.

"Sasuke?"

_Deg._

Tanpa disadari gadis itu sudah membuka matanya dan membuat Sasuke bingung harus berbuat apa. Dengan cepat Sasuke turun dari ranjang. Gadis itu tahu dan bahkan sadar kalau pria yang ada di dekatnya sekarang sedang salah tingkah.

_Akan kubuat kau benar-benar kikuk di hadapanku, Sasuke,_ ucap gadis itu dalam benaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap mata Sasuke.

Tapi yang ditatap malah menatap ke arah lain. "Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu saja. Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," ucap Sasuke panjang-lebar. Tanpa sadar ia membuat alasan yang keliru. Dia beranjak pergi dari kamar gadis itu.

"Sasuke," panggil gadis itu pelan.

"Hn?"

"Bukannya kau tadi masuk lewat jendela? Kenapa sekarang keluar lewat pintu?"

"Eh?" Sasuke yang semula hendak membuka kenop pintunya berubah menjadi patung.

Seakan dia mati langkah.

"Sasuke, apa kau mau mencuri di rumahku?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku. Sakura, aku hanya ..." Sasuke hendak beralasan lagi tapi kata-katanya dipotong oleh gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau telah benar-benar mencuri. Mencuri hatiku," ucap Sakura tersenyum sambil tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

_Sasuke, aku menang, inner_ Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku merindukanmu."

.

.

Keesokan paginya.

"Kenapa ke Sunagakure saja aku harus bersama Sasuke?" keluh seorang pria berambut nanas.

"Tanyakan saja pada si bodoh ini yang jadi Hokage," ujar Sasuke.

"Hahaha ... sudahlah, Sasuke. Jangan buatku marah. Ini juga permintaan terakhirku," ucap Naruto yang berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha hendak mengantar keberangkatan Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang akan pergi ke desa Sunagakure. Pada waktu itu Naruto pernah memberi Sasuke dua lembar kertas. Salah satunya adalah undangan ke desa Sunagakure. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya mewakili Naruto. Karena Naruto yang sekarang menjadi Hokage, maka ia tidak bisa meninggalkan desanya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Mereka berdua pun berangkat menuju desa Suna.

"Apa kau mau rokok?" Shikamaru menyodorkan kotak rokoknya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengambilnya sebatang.

"Hn."

"Apa yang harus dibicarakan dengan si patung es ini, suasananya benar-benar tidak enak. Merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru.

Saat melewati sungai, Sasuke berhenti sejenak lalu melepaskan kalung yang melingkari lehernya. Ia genggam kalung itu dan akan melemparnya ke sungai.

"Awas kalau dibuang," ucap seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke pun menoleh.

"Eh?" Sasuke terkejut.

"Shakurha?" ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

"Kenapa? Cobalah buang! Kalau kamu buang itu, akan aku jatuhkan kamu ke sungai. Aku tak akan memberimu lagi," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke pun akhirnya tidak jadi membuang kalung itu.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Bawalah aku Sasuke," Pinta Sakura. Kini mereka berdua saling menatap.

"Seperti barang saja harus dibawa segala," komentar Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu. Kau diam saja." ucap Sakura dingin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Shikamaru.

_Dasar. Kenapa semua wanita selalu saja cerewet? Tadi pagi saja ibu sudah minta yang tidak-tidak. Nanti, sesampainya di Suna masih ada satu lagi wanita yang membuatku kesal. Eh, tunggu. Kalau tidak salah tadi pagi ibu memintaku untuk membawa Temari pulang ke rumah. Maksudnya apa coba? Bagaimana caranya? Merepotkan, _gerutu Shikamaru dalam benaknya.

Maksudnya adalah membawa Temari ke rumah Shikamaru. Sepertinya jika Shikamaru tidak membawa Temari, pasti ibunya marah besar. Ibu Shikamaru hendak menjodohkan mereka berdua sepertinya.

.

.

Di kediaman Hokage.

"Aku bukan orang baik yang mau menjaga kekasih teman," ucap Naruto alias Hokage. "Cuacanya cerah ya, Hinata," lanjutnya.

"I-iya," ucap Hinata.

"Ayo, lanjutkan lagi main bolanya," ajak Naruto pada Hinata.

"Eh?"

.

.

Kenangan telah berlalu seperti musim yang cerah. Keluar dari terowongan yang pekat, gelap, dan panjang di tengah cahaya menyambut. Istirahat bagaikan permata.

Shikamaru pergi mendahului ke desa Suna. Karena dia tidak mau mengganggu momen Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon Akasia yang besar. Sakura pun juga ikut menyender di sampingnya.

" Aku tak pantas mengharapkan kedamaian," kata Sasuke.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Sasuke? Selalu mengeluh kalau sedang senggang. Sampai kapan kamu mau terperangkap di masa lalu? Sasuke yang seperti itu tidak terlihat gagah sedikit pun. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Sekarang adalah sekarang. Sudah, lupakan semua masa lalu!" ucap Sakura geram.

"Aku tak bisa lupa walaupun sekejap. Aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakannya."

"Lalu, aku ini apa? Apa aku harus selalu menatap punggungmu? Selagi menunggumu, aku selalu menangis sepanjang waktu. Aku datang ke sini pun karena hanya ingin menatapmu. Tapi, aku masih belum ada dalam hatimu. Sebenarnya aku ini apanya kamu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam. Entah karena ia enggan untuk menjawab atau karena ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan. Keheningan cukup lama menyertai mereka. Hingga Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa ada kata lain yang seharusnya kuucapkan. Tapi, sekarang nggak ada kata lain yang terpikirkan. Terima kasih ... Sakura ..."

Sakura yang semula menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon Akasia, kini berganti posisi duduk di depan Sasuke. Dia mengangkat wajahnya agar bertatapan langsung dengan mata Sasuke. Lalu dia berkata, "Perasaanku tak bisa pergi kemanapun. Sudah kuputuskan untuk menyerahkannya kepadamu. Rencana masa depan yang kuinginkan adalah untuk berada di sampingmu. Ada satu hal yang ingin agar kau tahu. Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke terkejut melihat penuturan Sakura yang masih mencintainya sampai sekarang. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu merasa tenang. Kemudian ia berucap, "Sakura, bisakah kau memelukku? Aku ingin merasakan lagi bahu seorang perempuan."

**Dari awal perjumpaan kita aku yakin dapat merubah takdir. Yang kurasakan bahkan sampai saat ini, "Apa aku bisa terus berada di sisimu?" Semua tentang dirimu. Hatiku pun mulai bergerak. Saat ini juga kuingin pergi bersamamu. Dengarkan suara hatiku. Jika di dalam mimpi, walaupun sejenak di dalamnya, kutetap ingin bersamamu.**

**[END]**

Terima kasih buat Rievectha Herbst karena mau menjadi beta Reader ffn ini. Ceritanya agak sedikit ngawur. Tapi ini adalah ff 0neshoot yang pertama kali kubuat. Untuk selanjutnya trimakasih bagi saudara yang mau membaca ff ini sampe selesai. Akhir kata ... silahkan PANCAL ! Ups, maksudku silahkan di **REVIEW.**


End file.
